


Saving Face Shorts

by papapapuffy



Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: Wil/Vivian shorts from the movie. In chronological order about 100-400 words each.





	Saving Face Shorts

Disclaimer: not mine

 

"That's my cousin, Vivian. Are you into dancers?"

"Me? No."

"Then why haven't you stopped staring at her?"

"I'm not staring at her."

"Sorry, I meant gawking. You're gawking at her."

"Read my lips. No I'm not."

"I've been staring at your face for the past five minutes straight. You haven't stopped looking in her direction." Every time he twirled   
her or changed directions her eyes would always find the lithe form of the dancer.

"Shut up."

\---

"Didn't your parents teach you never to pick on girls?" The siblings sneered at the nine year old Wilhelmina. She only glared back, she wasn't afraid of them.

"Dad only said never to hit them." The older boy replied lamely.

"Well guess what? Girls are allowed to hit boys so I can do this!" Wil's small fist flew into the older brother's left eye. The flight response was quickly activated in the boys. The girl watched with a satisfying smirk. "And don't come back!" The winner of the fight turned to the girl who was desperately trying to hide her tears. "I'm Wilhelmina but you can call me Wil for short. What's your name?"

"Vivian. Thank you no one has ever done that for me. I'm sorry about your groceries."

"It's alright there were no eggs in there." The younger girl grabbed the plastic bag and started scooping everything back in it.

"Here." As the bag passed between them Vivian made sure their fingers touched. A smile graced the dancer's face. 'She has very warm fingers.'

"Well, if you're ok I think I'll head home. Ma is making my favorite dumpling today."

"Wait, won't you at least walk me home?"

"Sure, if you want. Where do you live?"

"Just a few minutes away. Will you walk me to my door and make sure I get in safely?"

"Alright." Wilhelmina walked her new friend up to her door.

"Thank you for all that you have done. Here's a little something to remember me by."

'Until next time which hopefully won't be long.'

Innocently the younger girl leaned towards the other girl planting a kiss on her nose. When she pulled back Wil was sporting a blush. Her mouth opened as if to yell but nothing came out. Turning on her toes the older girl ran. Slightly heartbroken but still optimistic the dancer smiled.

\---

"Ok, now fall."

"Sorry I can't do this."

"I'll push you down if you can't." The taller woman teased as the doctor took a stepped back. Getting a better idea she slowly got closer in a non-threatening manner. Vivian took a hold of both wrists their faces a mere inch or two away from each other. The short haired girl felt Wil's body go limp as she fell to the carpet. "You did it."

"Ow." The doctor whimpered softly making her date giggle a little.

"If that hurt you did it wrong." She commented falling to the ground beside her childhood love.

'I wonder, would she run if I kissed her?' Slowly she raised a hand to Wilhelmina's face. Her thumb flicked over her top lip moving to caress her cheek. 'Her skin is so soft and warm.'

Unconsciously the ponytail haired woman's own hand rose to meet the dancer's long digits. The younger girl brought Wil's hand to her own face. When she felt the physician’s finger explore her lips she started to lean up.

The older woman leaned down hesitating making the dancer pause as well. Gently their lips touched sending a spark down their spines. The kiss broke leaving them both a little breathless. Vivian cracked a smirk. "I'm happy you didn't leav-" The dancer was cut off by a pair of hungry lips.

\---

Vivian moaned as Wil kissed down her body. Talented fingers tweaked her hardened nipples. The younger woman moaned an aria as her land phone rang. The answering machine picked up for her.

'Happy birthday, Vivian! Did Wil show up? Perhaps she is still there? Is that why you're not picking up? Talk to you later then and I want details. Bye.' Wilhelmina was frozen on top of her lover.

"Your mom knows me? Does she know about us? That we have sex?" The last part was a whisper.

"Yeah, so?"

Confusion was written on the doctor's face. "And she accepts it?" The taller woman's teasing smile was gone replaced with a more serious expression.

"Are you afraid of telling your mother?"

"Ma already knows that's why she sets me up with men." The younger girl embraced her love pulling them close. Their naked skin touched giving Wil more security and comfort instead of lust and arousal.

"My mom always knew that I preferred women over men. She's had a very long time to accept it." The short haired woman began. 

"That day I met you I walked inside and told my mother that I found someone. I said 'mom, I found someone I love and want to be with. She is very strong a protective of me.'" Vivian smiled warmly remembering the warm actions of a young Wil. One of her most treasured memories. "Mom didn't reply she simply smiled and hugged me. I guess my mom knew that I was homosexual instead of a being stuck in a phase that would be outgrown."

The dancer placed sweet kisses on Wilhelmina's face. "Just give her time. I'm sure she'll come around once she sees you in love."

\---

"Wil, I'd really like to meet your mother."

"I don't know about that..." The doctor said whining a little. She didn't really want to introduce her love to her mother but she couldn't really refuse the girl either.

"You can tell her I'm just a friend till she warms up to me. I can fake just friends with you."

"I won't doubt your ability to fake it... Alright fine, I'll talk to my mother about having a friend over." Vivian smiled as she got her way. Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman she gave her lover a big kiss. "Speaking of faking it. In bed you don't actually fake 'those' do you?"

It a few seconds for the dancer to understand what the physician was talking about. She chuckled. "Don't worry 'those' are indeed real."

"Thank goodness."

Wilhelmina was waiting on the apartment stairs for her date to arrive. As punctual as always Vivian knocked on the front door. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes Wil, It's best I met my future mother in law now." She teased though really anxious to make a good impression. The two girls entered her apartment and took off their shoes. The table was set with a healthy dinner and the pregnant woman was already sitting down.

"Ma, this is Vivian. Vivian my mother."

"It's very nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Likewise." The youngest woman sat across from the oldest woman while Wil sat on the end table between them. The long haired woman started to eat hopefully this will be a fast silent dinner without talking. Then again the universe wasn't really on her side.

"So Vivian, do you have a boyfriend? A pretty girl like you must have a guy by now." The girl glanced a bit nervously at her love who was trying not to paying attention.

"No I don't."

"Then I will help you get one. Wilhelmina's neighbor Jay is single."

"No, thank you."

"What you don't want my help?"

She glanced at the ponytail haired girl again. She was silently asking permission to tell her mother she was gay. Watching the doctor shove food into her mouth stopped her from telling the truth. "Well, I'm not looking for anyone right now." Ma dropped it making the short haired woman smile. 'After all I already have someone.'

Wil finally pulled her face away from her rice. She sent a telepathic message to her lover. 'Remember you're the one that wanted to meet her.'

\---

This time it was Wil's turn to buy the hot dogs. She had purchase two seventy five cent hot dogs. Handing one to her date she took a bite at hers enjoying the simplicity of their dates. Vivian stepped forward using her free hand to clean the doctor's mouth of food. The older girl was confused by the action because it was a plain hot dog surely nothing was stuck to her lips like a condiment.

"Why don't you just kiss now?" Wil's head snapped towards the little girl. She had completely forgotten about the kid’s presence Vivian was babysitting. "Are you going to french kiss when you go to Paris?"

"No, wait. A ten year old kid knows what french kissing it?"

"I'm almost twelve." The kid retorted.

"Go play on the slide." Vivian suggested with hidden authority in her voice. Wilhelmina looked thoughtful for a second realizing the other fact the child said. "Yeah, I got the gig but it's a four year contract. I've got many things here so I'm hesitating to take it."

The physician saw the hidden turmoil in her expression. Since she was worried about Vivian's choice her own heart beat picked up a little. "Well, I think you should go." Wil voice out without her voice cracking. The dancer was shocked to hear those words come out of her date's mouth so easily.

Seeing the panic confused expression on Vivian's face she decided it would be wise to give her reasons. "This is a wonderful opportunity so you can't miss it. Everything you have here will be here when you come back. You family and friends, your job and me. We will all be waiting for you."

"Wil..." The taller woman was shocked at the feelings her love just shared with her in public no less. Both women had the urge to kiss the other. Vivian remained frozen while Wilhelmina stepped close and took a hold of her hand. Their hearts were breaking so it was time to lighten the mood a little. "Well, I suppose I've always wanted to try having phone sex..." The long haired girl smiled when her lover laughed.

"Are you two going to kiss now?" A little voice asked them from the slide. Their smiles went away replaced with a frown hoping the kid didn't hear the previous comment.

\---

"Vivian, will you dance with me?" In a silent reply the taller woman held out her hand. Two arms immediately circled her waist bring her closer to the doctor's body. The dancer's hand wrapped around Wil's neck as they slowly started to move from side to side. They were simply happy moving without music and looking into each other’s eyes.

They didn't feel eyes on them or the commotion around them. The music picked up into something more upbeat. Lots of other couples stood up and started to dance while everyone else got up a left. The younger woman looked around. "Folks are leaving."

The doctor still didn't look at any of them. "I must admit I'm conflicted. Half of me wants to say fuck them and dance with my love all night long. While the other half of me says they have the right idea let’s leave this boring place and have fun elsewhere. What do you think?" The long haired woman wiggled her eyebrows getting the dancer to giggle.

"As long as we are together I'll be happy." 

Both mothers watched as the physician took Vivian's hand and practically ran to the doors.

\---

Ma quickly slipped the key into the hole turning it with a small click. She entered her daughter's home holding a container of freshly made dumplings. Wil's favorite dumplings. Quietly she dropped them onto the table and walked into the living room. Their on the fold out couch was exactly what she wanted to see.

Both women were sound asleep into each other's arms and completely nude. As if sensing her mother's presence Wilhelmina began to awaken. Her eyes focus on her love's peaceful face before turning to her mother. A second passed before a loud scream was heard throughout two or three floors of the apartment building.

Vivian was awakened immediately at her lover's scream. Her eyes focused on the intruder making sure that the blankets were covering them both. "What's wrong Wil, I heard you scream?! Are you being attacked?" Wil's heart beat picked up a little at the sound of another's voice. Jay ran into her apartment holding a bat. The wooden bat fell out of his hand as he saw the scene in front of him.

"My hero." The doctor replied sarcastically as she pulled the covers up closer to her chin. Instead of running out he grinned from ear to ear and walked up to the bed.

"Well you must be Vivian; it's nice to meet you. I'm Jay and I live across the hall." Wil sighed at the fact they weren't leaving.

"I forgot you two hadn't officially met. Jay Vivian. Vivian Jay." The man held out his hand while the younger girl reached out to shake it making sure her body was still covered. Jay then turned to leave but Ma didn't.

"Ma what the hell are you doing here?! You knew there was going to be a good chance I was going to get laid."

"I made dumplings." Ma replied innocently with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this many years ago. I'm shocked I still had this on my computer since ff.net never had a Saving Face category. Still doesn't till this day so I'll only upload it here. This is my one and only contribution to this small fandom.


End file.
